My Dear Wolfram
by thunderqueen27
Summary: I've missed you little big brother".. brotherly love. pairings: ConRam etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Keitaro Akari: My 3rd**** story *yey*, I hope you like it. I dedicate this to my brothers whom I miss so much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Kyo Kara Maou**_** or any of its characters but I wish I did.**

**My Dear Wolfram**

**Chapter 1**

"F*ck! Kill it now!" cried a terrible Wolfram in Gwendal's office.

"Calm down Wolfram" his beloved husband stroked his broad shoulder and massaged it gently.

"Calm down? Kill that creature now! Sh*t"

Yuuri looked at Gwendal and both seemed to share the same thought. *blink*

"Hell, yuuri where are you going?"

"We're just going to leave you for a while"

"YUURI"

With those last words Yuuri and Gwendal headed towards the door and locked it quickly.

"Yuuri, you bastard!"

"Bye, dear, better kill it now. See you later" the young maou headed towards the kitchen to hide, who knows Wolfram might just beat him to a pulp after this.

"F*ck! It's flying get me outta here!" Wolfram was a brave soldier, one who would die and sacrifice his life for his beloved Maou one who encountered countless horrifying beasts that was ten times his size BUT he was afraid of a defenseless little cockroach, of all things.

It was bad enough when it was crawling but now it was flying, hovering above the blonde-haired person.

"sh*t"

Knock*knock*

Wolfram picked a few toys the ones that Gwendal knit and threw it at the little cockroach but didn't manage to hit it.

Knock*

The blonde now was screaming and got his sword.

"I'm coming in whether you like it or not."

Then a large thud.

"Conrard" the brunette was puzzled to see Wolfram standing on top of Gwendal's desk holding his sword.

"Wolfram what in Shinou's name are you doing there?"

"Shut up Weller! Be useful and kill that cockroach now!"

Conrard just smiled at him but in the inside he was laughing. Like mocking his little brother. The brunette got closer and stepped on the thing.

"It's dead now, you can go down." The young blonde got down and looked at his brother refusing to smile.

"Thank you Conrard"

"Your welcome," the brunette walked towards the door ready to exit.

"Wait,, ano,, would you like to have tea in the gardens?"

Conrard nodded in agreement. Wolfram headed towards the door and Conrard followed him. While they were walking down the hallway Wolfram couldn't handle the bitter silence. It was deafening but no matter what there is no way in hell, repeat, no way in hell is he going to go all giddy and excited with Conrard. Then the blonde suddenly came across a familiar door. Conrard noticed the blonde's sudden stop and looked at the door. It was precious for both of them.

**b-_-d flashback b-_-d**

"Conrard please take care of things in here, Hahawe has just something to do for a bit" Lady Cely was being dragged by Waltrona Von Bielefeld for yet another meeting with the ten nobles.

The brunette boy nodded his head and turned around. 'what a mess' thought Conrard. Their nanny was gone for a day off, well she needed it those boys are just troublesome. He was picking a few toys when he heard someone giggle.

"I wonder *leaves toys on a box and walks over to a cabinet* where could little Wolf be?" someone giggles again.

"Here I am" a little blonde boy with emerald green eyes jumps from the cabinet arms stretched out. The brunette boy caught Wolfram. The blonde has his arms around hid neck and his feet around his waist.

"You're getting better now Wolf" the little blonde boy cuddles to his brothers neck pretending to be asleep.

Everyday would be like this. Everyday their love for each other grows. Everyday.

**O_o flashback ends O_o**

Wolfram remembers every bit of memory in the past but he always shrugs it off. He could never accept that half human as his brother. Conrard seeing his brother's face tries to reach out to him but fails, the blonde quickly starts to walk again. Eventually they had to reach the garden.

"Wolfram, why did you stop in_ that _room?" asked Conrard as they pout their tea.

"It's none of your business" the blonde snapped at him as usual.

Silence seemed to be their favorite guest. It was visiting them quite often. And Conrard wanted to drive it away but he doesn't want to receive another cold answer from the blonde. Wolfram decided to stand up. He walked towards a big tree behind them. He was looking for something, he bent down, 'No not here' he said to himself. He moved to his left 'still not here'. Conrard was a bit puzzled.

"Ah, here it is." Wolfram smiled a bit pointing at one part of the tree. Conrard put his tea down, stood up and looked at what Wolfram was pointing at. He was very puzzled.

"What is that Wolfram?"

Note: I hope you liked it. Please review. Stay tuned.. haha.. XP


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Don't you remember? Silly human."

~flashback~

"Wolfram! Teatime! Wolfram!" Conrard looked for the blonde boy, teatime was something he doesn't miss.

"Teatime! Conrard ! teatime!" the blonde boy was running towards Conrard with his arms stretched to his side like a boy pretending to be an airplane.

"teatime always gets you up huh?" Conrard picked the boy up and headed towards the garden. Wolfram seemed to like his hugs considering he wont let go.

"Now , wolfram, if you don't get down my body will hurt." Teased the brunette. He was pretty heavy. He settled the little boy in a chair and prepared tea for both of them. Gwendal was reading a book while Celi-sama was busy attending to her flowers. Little wolf wobbled his dangling feet and looked at the sky.

"Like something you see?" asked the brunette as he gave him his tea and some sweets.

"Yah. Up! Up! It's blue."

"Too bad it cant be yours."

The little blonde boy stared at the brunette. He felt a little sad about that. He was used to getting all that he wants.

"It's alright I still have you." The blonde boy got out of his seat and hugged him once more. The brunette lifted the boy up and smiled and slightly turned around. He got a knife and headed towards the tree.

"What are you doing?" asked a very confused wolfram. The brunette didn't answer. He carved something on the tree and showed it to Wolfram. The little boy placed his palm on the place where he carved something and gave Conrard a brotherly kiss.

"I cant believe you forgot that" said Wolfram as he laughed mocking his brother… yes.. you read it right… and no it's not a typo… it's really brother. Conrard laughed as well. He never thought Wolfram would even remember that let alone make him remember that.

"Wolfram and Conrard" the blonde and brunette read the markings on the tree and smiled at each other.

"Wolfram."

"Conrard, is… it… possible….."

"What is it?"

"Could you ever find it in your hear to forgive me, for the things I said and done."

"Of course, you are my little brother after all"

The blonde smiled. He ran to his brother and hugged him. Just like the old times. He would hug him and he would return the favor.

(Scene change: inside the room where Wolfram stopped, stands a table and on top of that table is a picture of a happy little Wolfram with Conrard.)

The end..

Kari: that's the end…


End file.
